Collide
by Advent Twilight
Summary: AU: Takes place after Last Command. Rumors are flying around the galaxy...saying only one thing: Palpatine is back! As for Luke Skywalker, he is worried about Palpatine, and for a certain redheaded, greeneyed fiery trader...Who knows what could happen? LM
1. They are just rumors, right?

_Title: Collide_

_Author(s): Advent Twilight (Little Author and Seldom Darlin') _

_Rating: T (just to be safe, it's probably K, but anything can happen…)_

_Genres: Action/Adventure and Romance (with a side of humor, for taste)_

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and names you recognize are the mighty George Lucas'. We're just playing with them. All other characters are the property of…us! (trust me, there will be some)_

_**A.N.** Hey, what's up? Well, this is our first story together, but not our very first separately. (See profile for other info) This all started because I (Little Author) thought the Mara/Luke section was short, so we decided to add a story for my fellow L/M fans to look forward to. I'm not sure how fast we will update, but hopefully we will be done in a year, less, if possible.Well, this first chappie is by me, LA. Next will be SD (Seldom Darlin') and so on. Well, enough rambling, get on with the show! AT_

-------------------------

Laughter resounded throughout the meeting chamber as the durasteel door retracted quickly with a faint _whoosh._ Talon Karrde stepped in the doorway, donning a curious, but kindly expression as one smirking and three smiling faces met his eyes. There was a fifth being in the room with the foursome, but he had not participated in remembering a seemingly ludicrous memory or story. The others gathered their composure and stood up to meet him as the unknown man stayed seated. Karrde's calculating gaze moved from one person to another, silently assessing their appearances.

At the head of the table was Leia Organa Solo, regal as ever and wearing a polite smile as she nodded for him and his partner to sit. As Karrde sat with the rest, his gaze moved to Organa Solo's right, where her husband Han Solo sat. Solo looked slightly skeptical, possibly for Karrde's presence, but he nodded nonetheless. To Solo's left was Luke Skywalker, who seemed to have known that Karrde was going to come. He smiled warmly and bowed his head in a fraction of a nod. Directly across Skywalker was his employee, Mara Jade, green eyes hard and unwavering. A slight smirk played on her lips, and Karrde dimly wondered if Mara ever smiled a real, genuine smile. All she ever seemed to do was smirk or twist her lips into a kind of contorted smile. Karrde shook his head slightly and moved on to the last person sitting at the table. The man stood and extended his hand.

"Senator Ralon Wayn," he introduced himself, shaking Karrde's hand heartily.

"Captain Talon Karrde," Karrde said gruffly. The man- Wayn- seemed a tad overenthusiastic, and Karrde noted to keep an eye on the young Senator from planet Whatsitsname. "So," he started after everyone had settled again. "What were you all talking about before I had come in? If it had Ms. Jade over there smirking, it must have been something good." Mara's eyes flashed, and Karrde could see a little flash of irritation flicker in the sea of green. She glanced over at Luke, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head in a nearly imperceptible movement. Mara nodded slightly and the irritation disappeared. Karrde smiled but made a mental note to ask about Mara and Skywalker at a more convenient time.

"Well," Solo said, "I was just telling these guys about a time when Luke last baby sat for me." Solo smiled lopsidedly and nudged Skywalker. "Remember, kid?"

Skywalker looked down at his hands as a flush crept into his cheeks. "I would rather not remember," he mumbled looking anywhere but at the occupants at the table. One time was enough for Skywalker, it seemed.

"The just tell it, Han," Karrde said. He chuckled lightly as Skywalker pointedly looked at the wall, intensely studying a dent that was in the durasteel wall. Apparently, this memory was a humiliating moment for the young Jedi.

"It was a few weeks ago and Leia was on a diplomatic mission or whatever, and I needed to go and make some repairs to the _Falcon_. Chewie was on Kashyyyk at the time and I didn't trust Lando with the kids. The only person left was dear Luke, the brave and valiant Jedi Knight who had hardly any experience with kids. After I left, I knew when I came back the apartment would be in chaos. What Luke didn't know was that I left the security holorecorder on, just to see what the three kids were up to when I was gone.

"Around the twins' naptime, I checked my datapad for a little update. What I didn't expect was Luke chasing Jacen, who was running around with his lightsaber while Jaina was pulling out all of the kitchen utensils and throwing them on the floor. Luke looked furious as he picked Jacen up and took Jaina's hand. He sat them at the table and told them to behave. The little time bombs said they were hungry and their uncle let them have something to eat. What he didn't want or need was the large food fight which ended in the 'attack Uncle Luke with your food' game. They threw everything and Luke had enough. I finally decided to give the kid a break. Once I went back upstairs, Jacen was jumping on his bed and Jaina was asking where babies came from. And why they sky was blue. And why Darth Vader was a bad man. And why Emperor Palpatine looked like her old milk that she accidentally left in her room once. He said he didn't know and stormed out of the room, saying to me 'Watch out, those two are worse than Sith Lords'. With that, the stew-covered Jedi Knight walked out of my apartment, looking worse than the day that Wampa on Hoth scratched up his face."

Karrde laughed at the expression on Skywalker's face, as he flushed with embarrassment. That must have been one heck of a day. Karrde's smiled died as he remembered why he came to these people. He cleared his throat and looked around the room uncomfortably. Aves, his partner, stirred a little, fidgeting with his blaster.

"I am guessing that you want to know why I came here when I should be in the Hapes Cluster. I came here to inform you about a rumor that I heard three standard days ago and I just wanted to let you know about it." Karrde took a shaky breath. The reaction to this could not be good. "I've been informed that Palpatine has come back."

There was a hushed silence as Karrde spoke. His friends blinked dumbly, shocked into silence. Some had their mouths hanging wide open, others looked as if they were about to faint. The only one who remained surprisingly impassive was Mara. The Emperor's ex-Hand; his assassin. The one who had willingly done anything for him. Had she known he was going to come back?

"Are you sure the rumor is not some prank?" Mara asked calmly. Although Mara spoke calmly, Karrde could hear a faint tremor of…_something_ in her voice. Fear? Anger? Or was it some other emotion? Karrde looked at her directly, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I am pretty sure," he said at last. "Nobody around Byss would joke about such things, would they?"

Mara looked away. "No, perhaps not." Skywalker looked across the table at Jade. She held his gaze for a split second then looked away. Palpatine's rise from the dead probably affected their lives the most, Karrde realized. The only Jedi in the galaxy and the Emperor's own hand. The man's closest servant and worst nemesis. Karrde suddenly felt guilty about telling these good people about some far-fetched rumor that seemed to come from some drunken spice smuggler telling yarns at the local bar. He didn't need to scare these people. He didn't want to. Yet he had a strange feeling that he had to tell them, especially Jade and Skywalker. Especially them. Whether good old Palpatine was back or not was still a question that someone needed to answer; Karrde was just that someone.

--------------------------

Palpatine might be back. The dark lord might be back from a death that he himself had seen. It just was not possible! Luke had seen his father throw the Sith down the reactor shaft…he died, right? With the explosion, he had certainly been dead; then again, it was just a rumor…right?

Luke Skywalker was a Jedi, he wasn't allowed to be afraid, yet there he was, standing in the corridor, fretting about a Sith Lord that might not even be back from the dead. He guessed it was worse for Mara Jade; his…what was she to him? A friend was too close, but acquaintance was too far away. He always considered her a friend, even if she didn't. He had been through too much with her.

"Luke?" Leia's voice shook him out of his musings. There was no need to dwell on the future.

"Yeah, what?" Luke asked, aware of how impolite and undignified he sounded. That was fine with him. Manners and powerful auras didn't matter when there was a possibility that the worst man in the galaxy was back.

"Do you think the rumors are true? I'm sure they were just some tale to scare a person, but what do you think?" Leia's eyes searched Luke's face as they walked toward the turbolift. Han had to go to Bespin for "something with Lando" and Luke, Leia and Mara with Wayn would be returning to Coruscant. Or that was Luke hoped. Mara didn't seem to want company at this time, so he thought she might go to some uninhabited planet and brood.

"I'm not entirely sure, Leia, but I just have a feeling that it may be true. I'm just hoping beyond hope that it isn't. For the galaxy's sake." Luke looked over at Mara. "For Mara's sake."

"Skywalker, you know I don't need any do-gooder junk from you. I can take care of myself, thanks."

Luke never changed his expression, but behind his barriers, he was stung. Just a little, but it still hurt. "I was only saying that maybe Palpatine might go after you, since you were his assassin and all. I'm not saying that I'm going to protect you. If you want, I could just let you go, leave safety behind, along with any chance of being alive. You know and I know that Palpatine will kill you if you do not join him again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. You don't need anyone."

"You got it, Skywalker, and it's going to stay that way." Mara glanced away, but Luke caught a flicker of fear in her eyes. Luke looked over at Leia, who got the point that he needed to be alone with Mara for a few moments. Leia left the corridor silently, leaving the two in the sterile-white hallway.

"Mara…I-" Luke began, but Mara cut him off.

"Look, Skywalker, I'm fine. If you could just cut the fake 'I'm sorry attitude' and leave me alone, I would be more than fine."

"But I'm not faking it, Mara. This rumor has gotten you as unsettled as me. What I need you to stop is to not pretend you're not worried. I thought we were friends; friends tell each other the truth. Plus, I can't bear to see you get hurt by Palpatine. I won't let you go back to him."

Mara snorted. "Who said I was going back to him? I'm just nervous, that's all. If he is alive, and I mean _if_, I'm just afraid…I'm afraid that I'll go back. Okay, I said it. Happy now, Skywalker?"

Luke looked at Mara, ice blue eyes softening a bit. "Mara, I'm afraid too. I know that if one of us turns, then the other will never live. I will be with you, even if you don't want it. I will not let you or me turn to him. I promise."

Mara sighed. "Skywalker, it's appreciated. If you get too overwhelming, I _am_ going to leave."

Luke smiled crookedly. "Friends?"

Mara smirked. "Friends, Skywalker. Now lets blast off this planet so we can have something to do."

Luke laughed lightly and patted Mara on the shoulder. Yes, this was going to be an interesting friendship with Mara. Though Luke had found his officially declared friendship, he was still worried about Palpatine, hours later as his X-Wing traveled through hyperspace. Somewhere, deep in his gut, he knew Palpatine was alive. Luke also knew that trusting his gut wasn't always the best way to go. Palpatine was the future, it was the present. The best thing to do was to wait until the future got there, and then he would deal with it. It was just a rumor, no big deal…right?

------------------------

_Well? Like it? Hate it? We NEED to know! Thanks for reading (maybe reviewing? JK)! AT_


	2. Darkened Plans

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy, I just fly in it.

Author: for this chappie it's all Seldom Darlin' (sorry if it sucks. Lol)

This is gonna be a bit slow because of the fact that it's all dialogue so sorry!

Um….READ, REVIEW, And I'll love u!

**Chapter Two: Darkened Plans**

Dusk fell on the tiny valley that lay in between the two broad mountains located on the desolate planet of Byss. The stars were barely apparent in the sky and the sun had long disappeared behind the far out horizon. All creatures of the night had slowly lost their fear of the day and crawled out from under various crevices. One creature in particular watched from a balcony of the small cabin located on the far side of the valley. His eyes, yellow and burning, greeted the darkness with joy. Now was the time he could stand with no fear of the light's return. Tonight brought great things with the arrival of his 'friends'.

Darth Sidious, former Chancellor Palpatine, stood silently awaiting the arrival of his ally, Senator Brejik Nord of the Chiss system. Sidious' servant, Morbim Nadir, skulked around the cabin making sure everything was in order for his master. The insolent fool granted all ridiculous wishes that Palpatine could throw at him. At the age of forty-three, Morbim was ignorant and oblivious to his stupidity. Controlling him was…._all too easy. _Sidious needed the stupid oaf for his 'returning' plan to power. Morbim was useful for only a few things: being ridiculously stupid, having a lot of money, and having a lot of good connections in high places. Other then that…well…you get the point.

A knock at the cabin door stole the dark lord from his thoughts and back to reality.

"Master, I do believe Senator Nord is at the door." A small smirk appeared on the ugly face of Sidious as he looked at Morbim. He took a staggering step towards the short, pudgy man and spoke quietly, "Just get the door, Nadir. Leave the key by the table when you are done." Morbim smiled stupidly and unlocked the door. Stepping to the side, he let the pale senator in.

"It's been a long time Senator." The dark lord said letting his voice travel to Brejik's close-to-deaf ears. "Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable." Venom leached his voice, knitting its way into the heart of the foolish heart of his ally. False trust was needed from Nord for the plan to work. Persuasion and sweet talking was all that could bring the senator to his side. Not to mention a small amount of the Force's own use of mind control. _They say the force can do terrible things to the mind; destroy your conscience, and confuse your entire identity. It's things like these that make me tear up. Beautiful._

"If we could get to the point, Sidious, I would like to get this done with. My time is not easily wasted." Brejik's irritated voice angered Sidious but he couldn't lose it now, he needed this arrogant nerfherder. Brejik took a seat at the rectangular table and sighed heavily, obviously agitated with the fact that he was here and not with his model fiancé.

"I assure you Senator, your time spent here will be handsomely rewarded." He put on his wicked smile and sat down at the head of the table. "To start things off, I have a request that this must be discreet. No family, friends, anyone; this must remain private. Understand?" He glanced around at his two counterparts as they nodded, continuing. "The Republic can not stand much longer. Skywalker can't keep the Jedi together. We must break this pathetic plan of unison apart. And that, my friends, is why I called you here."

"The next step for us is to draw fear from the highest. We place the right people in the right places, take the right things from certain people, we will make them cower behind the trees." Palpatine had a bright smile on his face as he looked around. Nord looked at him like he was crazy but Morbim nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you mean 'take the right things from certain people'?" Nord asked skeptically.

"Skywalker has a nephew from Organa Solo. To get them both we take the child who lies in between." He smirked evilly (A/N: U think of a better word! Lol.) around at them. His eyes dropped on Nord as the man seemed not at ease. "Is there…something wrong Nord?" The senator looked at him as if he was a foul smelling animal. "My lord, this does not make sense. How does this help us at all?"

"Nord I am disappointed in you. I would have thought with your great intelligence you could have put this together. I assumed wrong." The dark lord glared at the wide-eyed senator and continued. "The affects of the kidnap will hurt not only the child's family but the Senate itself. With Organa-Solo in deep distress who can show them the way? _She_ is the prime representative in keeping the peace. If she's gone the Senate falls into an uproar." A hesitant nod came from Nord as he stared at the table.

"And on the other side of the Republic, the Jedi will falter as Skywalker goes in search for his beloved nephew. In simple terms: we rip the Republic into pieces by affecting its leaders." Sidious looked towards the door as it opened slowly.

A dark figured appeared in the doorway. From the muscular build they knew it was a man. As he stepped into the light illuminating the cabin his dark hair and eyes became noticeable. He wore a jet black cloak, with similar colored boots and a gray-silver colored shirt. His eyes scanned the room and fell upon the dark lord.

"My lord, I apologize for being late." Sidious nodded and spoke to the others, "My friends this is Eraden Varkell." Morbim and Brejik nodded in acknowledgment. "Varkell this is my assistant Morbim Nadir," he pointed to Morbim who sat nervously at the table on Brejik's right, "and over here is Senator Brejik Nord of the Chiss system."

Eraden took a seat close to Sidious and pulled out a holofile. "My lord I have all the shift times for the guards as Organa-Solo's apartment. Taking the kid will be simple." A small smile crept on the lord's list as he heard this.

"Very good. Then you will be able to kidnap him in three days?" A stunned Varkell almost choked on the wine that he had been drinking. "But my lord…that's….too.."

"Perfect. You're a bounty hunter Varkell, act like it. I want that child here by the fourth day." Sidious glared at the surprised bounty hunter as he nodded lightly. "And you senator. The Republic would like to see your performance soon. When Varkell kidnaps the boy, you will demand a vote of no confidence in Associate Planetary Representative (A/N: this is what Jar Jar Binks is in Ep.2) Kade Wyath." The senator stared immobilized before wisely nodding.

"The Senate will question my motives, my lord. How shall I answer?" Nord asked shakily.

"His leadership has been unpromising from the beginning. Tell them you know not of his motives and whether they're for the greater good or not. And then ask them if they know how trustworthy this man is. They'll eat it out of your hands." The dark lord answered swiftly. Nord smiled grimly and nodded.

"And if all goes to plan, the galaxy will once again be ours." Sidious said darkly. _Or alas, it will be mine. _


	3. Growing Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch, zip, nothing

Author: Little Author…Yippee! Again, another slightly all-dialogue chappie…sorry!

Hope you like it! (That's your cue to read the story and press the grayish purplish button down there and say something nice)

**Chapter 3- Growing Darkness and Light**

The rushing traffic of Coruscant bustled above Mara Jade as she walked into the Building of Impending Doom, as she nicknamed it. The Senate Hall was one of the places that Mara loathed. She didn't know if it was the pompous attitudes of some of the political figures or the fact that nobody in the place trusted her. It had been two kriffing years since she stopped being an assassin! One would think that the New Republic would trust the people who helped it a little more. _They wouldn't trust a dead gundark, those idiots,_ Mara thought sullenly as she passed a group of Corellian senators who glanced at her with contempt.

"Mara, wait!" said a familiar voice. The place just got a whole lot worse as she turned and saw Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker running to catch up with her. If she had known he was coming today, she would have begged Karrde to do the political stuff tomorrow. Even after the new "friends" thing, Mara was still a little uptight around Skywalker. The Emperor drilled everything into her; including not to trust people, and not to show weakness. Even if her conscious mind was screaming against it, something deep down said that maybe she possibly did trust Skywalker…_possibly._

Of all the people in the galaxy, Skywalker had chosen to trust her, even if she had vowed to kill him at least a hundred times. Yet he trusted her with his life; more than once. Maybe Mara could trust him, just a little…No, she couldn't trust anyone, they would hurt her if she did. _You know Luke won't,_ said an annoyingly right voice. As this internal battle raged inside Mara she stopped and let Skywalker catch up to her. She could tell that he sensed her confusion and waited until Mara spoke. _He's an awfully nice friend,_ said the voice again,_ it would be a pity if he did so much for you and you gave nothing back._ Mara shook her head internally and smirked at Luke.

"Skywalker, how was your trip?" The voice inside her head was still ranting on about trusting the guy.

"Same as usual," Luke said dryly. "How is your work with Karrde, productive, I hope?" Now this was unusual, Luke Skywalker being politely distant. Mara's sketchy Force powers told her that there was something eating at the Jedi's brain. Mara shifted her weight and looked at her feet.

"Uh, yes, yes, very good. We're having some problems with a few of the trade customers, but other than that, we're great. How are you?" Mara added lamely at the end. For some reason, Skywalker sometimes had her rambling like a lunatic on spice. It wasn't the most dignified feeling.

Skywalker smiled wryly. "Oh, the same as usual, addressing the Senate repeatedly for a Jedi academy, going on regular missions to recruit new worlds for the Republic, trying to find someone who will listen to a crazy Jedi who has nothing to do. Not a thing out of the ordinary around here."

Mara laughed a little at his casual reply for all the things the public and politics put him through. He was making it sound like it was easy, but she knew it really wasn't. On the way back from Corellia, where they last met, Skywalker had some sort of artifact-finding mission to go on. As usual, he came back empty handed, but with a world for the New Republic in its stead. _He does so much for everyone and expects nothing in return,_ the reasoning voice inside her head sighed, _you should take the chance and be friends with him_. That voice was starting to get on Mara's nerves.

"What have you been up to these days?" said Skywalker's voice, snapping Mara out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, you know; business for Karrde, nothing new."

Skywalker smiled. Oh, how she hated that smile! Mara settled for a subtle glare and a light smirk. How could a person be so happy all the time? Mara didn't even want to know how Skywalker did it. She watched Luke look away and at the floor, apparently at a loss of what to say next. He fidgeted with his lightsaber hilt and shuffled his feet slightly. Mara glared sullenly at the ceiling, angry at the Force for letting Skywalker come to the Senate today, of all days. _Come on, Jade, he wants you to be his friend. Wait, let's rephrase that, he _needs_ you to be his friend. There is something obviously chewing at his mind, and he needs somebody to help him._

_Oh, please, Skywalker is obviously happy without my help._

_He is hiding it; he won't say anything until you bring it up. You are his friend-he will talk._

_You are really annoying, you know. Fine I'll talk to him._

…………………

"Skywalker?" Luke snapped his head up at the sound of Mara's voice. He had been thinking about Palpatine again. The darkness in the Force was growing again, and it concerned him that the rumors that he heard on Corellia were not really rumors at all. He was afraid that next time he confronted the Sith Lord he would either die trying to get rid of him or succumb to his evil will. None of them ended in the happy endings he would like.

"Um, yeah Mara, you need something?" Luke asked looking closely at his friend. She seemed a little flustered at something. He suddenly hoped it wasn't something he did…_again._

Mara looked away abruptly. Luke sensed that she was inexplicably nervous and hesitant. He frowned inwardly. Mara Jade, the ex-Emperor's Hand, cold blooded assassin, was hesitant. He had a vague feeling that it must be important to get even Mara tied up into knots.

"Well, I was-well, I-uh…" Mara trailed off looking at Luke with a helpless expression.

"Go on, you can tell me or ask me anything. I promise I won't bite," he said, a bit alarmed at Mara's sudden discomfort. Luke smiled comfortingly and waited patiently as Mara got her bearings again.

"Well, I was wondering-um, what was wrong, you know. I thought there was something going on and that is what friends do, right? They help each other." Mara looked absolutely horrified at her inane babbling, but Luke smiled tiredly. She was right on the dot about there being _something_ wrong. He just wasn't sure what it exactly was yet.

He ran a hand trough his hair, thinking of how to put what he felt in the Force into words. "You got me there Mara. You see, I've been feeling a disturbance in the Force and it's been growing stronger these days. I'm not exactly sure who or what it is, but I think it will affect me and the New Republic strongly."

Mara looked puzzled. "Why would somebody want to attack the New Republic again? The war with the Imperials is dying down and mostly everything is safe. Why would there be anything wrong?"

Luke sighed. "I don't know, but I do know that it doesn't have to do with the Imperials or some unknown threat. I think it has something to do with Force-sensitives in general. I feel some new-or old-evil is approaching and I think I have to do something about it."

Mara looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you mean by old evil? There hasn't been any Sith since…" Mara trailed off, looking dismayed. "You don't think it is _Palpatine_ that is the old, er, new evil?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, I truly don't know. I think that he is back, but I'm sure those rumors were just a coincidence anyway."

Mara looked relieved. "Don't worry about it Skywalker. There is no way that Palpatine could survive a fifty foot drop into a reactor shaft and an explosion. It was probably just some pirate stirring up trouble. As for the danger part, I'm sure it's just you being paranoid about taking care of those twin-terrors the Solos have. It'll blow over, you'll see."

Luke saw that Mara didn't look all that confident when she said this. He knew she was having doubts about her theory. Luke furrowed his brow. She _did_ have a point in a way. If Palpatine didn't want to be known about yet, he would stay in hiding until he was ready to come out. All Luke had to do was wait and see if Palpatine came out, and if he did, Luke would be ready. Even if it meant life or death.

He nodded. "You're right. I'll wait and see…in the meantime, what has been eating away at your mind? It's been chewing for a while now." Mara was about to answer when she was interrupted by Associate Planetary Representative Kade Wyath. His dark hair and eyes made his skin a pallid, sick-looking color, and Luke briefly wondered if he always looked this way.

"How are you today, Jedi Skywalker, I hope it has been treating you well?" Wyath said. His voice sounded tired and ill and Luke also noticed faint dark circles around the Representative's eyes.

"Very well, thank you. How are you? You seem a little worn yourself, Representative Wyath," Luke smiled a little, "by the way, you can just call me Luke. I don't need such formal names today. I'm just stopping by to pick up some bills and whatnot for Leia when she gets back."

"Very well, Luke. I am very overworked, if you understand. The Senate has been going crazy over finding more planets to add to the Republic. I sometimes wonder if we keep this up that we will end up being in charge of the whole universe." He let out a soft chuckle. Wyath's eye wandered over to Mara, who was standing at Luke's side and politely silent.

Taking a hint, Luke said, "Kade, this is Trader Mara Jade. She was just talking to me here a few minutes ago. Mara, this is uh, Kade, I guess."

Wyath nodded. "Pleased to meet you Mara. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some more work to do. Good day, Luke; Mara." With that sentiment said, Wyath walked away, toward the nearest lift.

Luke watched the small man's profile until it faded into the distance. Then he riveted his blue stare onto Mara who was casually studying the statue across the room. She sensed him watching and glanced away, looking uncomfortable. Luke sighed. One day he hoped that Mara would trust him and feel comfortable around him as he felt around her.

"Well, I should be going," Mara said, looking at Luke with an intense green-eyed stare. Luke didn't flinch.

"All right, Mara, I'll see you soon. Stay out of trouble, okay?" he said smiling playfully.

Mara smirked. "Hey, watch that mouth, Skywalker." He noticed that she hesitated a little. "See you around, Luke." Mara then stalked off in the opposite direction that Wyath went. Luke was riveted to the floor with surprise. _She called me Luke!_ Something new between them had started now. It was a friendship that Luke never really had. It was when she called him Luke that had shown him that their friendship would be less awkward and uncomfortable. It was a feeling of trust and compassion for one another that was not there before. Whatever had been holding them back was gone and now they could be the close friends that Luke felt they could be; what they _should _be.

Even after the euphoric moment, Luke knew that the danger was out there somewhere, waiting, waiting to make a move…._Somewhere…_


	4. Proceeding Plans

Disclaimer: Do I have a beard and wear flannel shirts? No, I didn't think so.

Author: LA (SD went on an unexpected vacation trip, so you're stuck with me again.)

This isn't the best chapter…I'm not proud of it, but we need a little interlude, so here it is! Hopefully it doesn't stink too badly….Oh, yes, review and SD and I will love you!

**Chapter 4: Proceeding Plans**

Han Solo was in trouble; big trouble. He wasn't captured by pirates or in an Imperial dungeon or a wall decoration for Jabba the Hutt again. No, this was much, much worse. His wife was angry. No, make that furious. And all that anger and frustration was all directed at him. Quite frankly, Han thought that taking on the Emperor would be better than being cornered in a ship that was in hyperspace with no witnesses for a murder. He was going to be dead by the time they reached Coruscant.

Of course, the cause of this horrible, painful death was Lando Calrissian. It was his idea, and Han owed him a favor or two. Han also knew it was partly his fault for agreeing to help him in the first place. Basically, he conned Han into thinking it was the right thing to do, and the result was that he was in deep trouble. He just didn't know _why _exactly. All he agreed to do was help Lando get rid of some pirates that said he owed them a lot of money. Of course, Lando may have owed them a lot of money, concerning the type of person he was. The only problem was that Leia happened to schedule some political thing and he needed to be there with her…again. Time for intervention plan number one.

"Look, Sweetheart, I will be gone a few days. I've already said I would go, and Lando's counting on me. I can go to the political thingy next time one comes around."

"Han, this isn't just about the meeting, it is about showing support for the new system that is considering joining the New Republic. You are one of the galaxy's greatest heroes and they will feel insulted if you did not show them your support."

"Tell them that I am greatly sorry and all of that jazz. I really have to do this. Besides, we haven't been seeing a lot of action and I want to be out there again doing stuff." Intervention plan one wasn't going too well. Leia looked more furious than before.

"What about the children? Jaina and Jacen need to have a father. If you go and do some crazy stunt and get yourself killed, how would they feel to have no father? Han, it is too dangerous."

Plan A had failed…the only problem was, Han didn't have a Plan B. _I am really losing my touch._

"What is too dangerous? The Imp attacks have died down since last year, and there aren't as many pirates around anymore. What is there to be afraid of?"

Leia looked worried now, almost nervous. "Han, you know about the rumors. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

Han looked almost relieved. "That's what this is all about? Honey, it's just a rumor, it doesn't mean that old what's-his-face is actually back. I promise I'll be fine, all right? And if anything happens that is out of the ordinary, I'll call you."

If anything was better than no Plan B, it was telling your wife that you would call her if something goes wrong. It's not like he would or anything…but just in case, Han would at least let her know if anything was fishy out there.

Leia considered it for a moment, and then looked defeated. "All right, you may go, but after we see the kids. Does that sound fair?"

Han gave her a lopsided smile. "'Course it does."

Leia looked pleased and their argument ended in peace, instead of Han being in pieces.

……………….

Leia Organa Solo was at peace—for now. Han had been a little less cooperative as she would have liked, but that was the way he was: a stubborn nerf herder to the bone. And that was the man she loved. Jaina and Jacen sat quietly for once, conversing in low tones. They were babbling about something in a language only they knew. Leia doubted that they knew what the other was saying, but they were still for once, and that was a miracle of its own.

Han and Chewbacca came bursting into the apartment, disturbing the somewhat short-lived peace. They were arguing about which part needed fixing, and which upgrade to give to the hyperdrive at the top of their lungs. Of course, hearing their father, the twins ran over to him and started jabbering even louder than Han's loud voice and the growling of the Wookiee. So much for a quiet dinner in the Solo's household.

The ruckus died down after a bit and Chewie left to his room to let the family have some time together. Jaina and Jacen sat side by side playing with their blocks that their uncle had got them some time ago. Han sat next to Leia and everyone was comfortable. Leia gazed at her children and wondered if she deserved anything better.

Jacen was a smart boy, even for his age. Leia knew that he had learned how to do things quicker than Jaina did. He was very quiet and shy, for his aptitude at troublemaking. Jaina covered that quite nicely. Jaina wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. She liked to build things with her own hands while Jacen preferred collecting bugs and creatures of all sorts. Both were incredibly bright and gifted in the Force. Leia knew that they would one day be great Jedi.

Han was also thinking about his two little twins of terror. He saw so much of himself and Leia in both of them, yet they were both unique in their own way. Jaina was a beautiful little girl, just like her mother. She was shorter than Jacen too, but only by a few centimeters or so. Jacen was the tallest, of course, but he wasn't as bright and cheerful as she was all the time. He was more resourceful and tricky, kind of like his father in a way, but he had soft spot for any living creature and always wanted to help out. Han suspected that it came from his mother. He had always thought of his kids when they were older as good people, and he hoped they got to be like that when they were actually that age.

……………….

_Byss. Code seven four nine. Vital information. Open immediately._

Morbim Nadir silently shuffled over to his master, Darth Sidious.

"My lord, there is an urgent message waiting for you on the holocom." Nadir wheezed. The fat, short idiot couldn't even walk three meters without getting winded. Never mind that, the message was the topmost priority for Sidious.

"Good, good, my plan is going into motion," he said barely making a noise as he fluidly walked—almost glided—across the dirt floor. Sidious touched the play button and listened smirked wickedly as Senator Brejik Nord appeared on the screen. It was just a recording, but it was enough.

"Master Sidious," it said, the senator's eyes glowing red. "I have settled doubt in the arena of politics. Planetary Representative Wyath is now being doubted by his peers. I trust your bounty hunter is ready for the kidnapping tomorrow night. The plan is going according to plan. I shall await your signal to oppose Wyath in two day's time." With that, the recording of the Chiss shut off and Sidious cackled lowly in the back of his throat. Yes, everything was going well.

"Nadir," he snapped, "Set the com frequency for Varkell."

Nadir dipped his ugly head. "Yes, my lord." As Nadir limped back and forth setting up a very private and encrypted frequency and punching in the number for Varkell's ship that was floating around Coruscant. Varkell almost answered at once.

"My lord," the bounty hunter said, bowing his head in greeting. "I trust the plans are going well?" _Insolent fool,_ _he knows I am not tolerant for any kind of pleasantries of the mouth._ Sidious would replace Varkell, but he was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, known or unknown for his many feats. If he wasn't as superb at his job, Sidious would have his head sitting in his "trophy room".

Sidious smiled falsely. "Very well, Varkell. You are hereby notified that you are to proceed as planned. Use whatever method necessary. Leave no witnesses."

Varkell smiled coldly. "It will be done, my lord." The screen blinked out once more. Darkness engulfed the whole room. _Yes, the galaxy shall again be mine._


End file.
